Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life
|artist = (The Frankie Bostello Orchestra) |tvfilm = |year = 1979 (2004) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 each |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = Files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / (Bar) |gc = / / / |lc = |pictos = 113 |kcal = |dura = 3:17 |nowc = AlwaysLookOn |audio = |choreo = Sabine Petit |perf = Anthony Despras (P1) Céline Baron (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqXuWBGNb_g Constantinos Papamethodiou (P3) Marianne Campos (P4) Background Dancers Constantinos Papamethodiou |from = film and musical }}" " by (covered by The Frankie Bostello Orchestra in-game) is featured on the 8th-gen, Nintendo Switch and Google Stadia versions of . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a dance crew in Halloween-themed costumes in a theatrical fashion. They have a yellow faded outline. P1 P1 is a man with yellow hair in large curls on each side of the head. He also has sharp ears and black sharp fingernails. He wears a light blue Victorian-style ruffle shirt, with a black glittery vest overtop. On the cuffs on his sleeves. there are orange bands and his vest contains orange buttons, with an orange chain attached to one of the buttons. He also wears a red Victorian cape with a high collar that is held in the front by an orange broach with a purple gem. He wears purple slacks and black pointed-toed shoes. P2 P2 is a woman with a curly half-red and half-blue hairstyle, with a small black hat with a purple feather and rose on it. She has a black dramatic makeup, which consists of large running eyeshadows and a lipstick. Stitches were painted on her neck, left upper arm and right thigh. She wears a purple glittery top with thick orange bandages on her left lower arm and right upper arm. She also wears a yellow ruffled skirt with black outlines that is designed asymmetrically, revealing her black undergarments on the right side. She also wears a pair of black and purple striped over-the-knee socks with various holes and small purple ribbons on the sides and black kitten heels with a red strap and accents. P3 P3 is a man with a light blue, skin-tight suit that goes around the head and covers the body, hands, and feet. The suit has a purple stylized glittery skeleton print on it. P4 P4 is a female magenta humanoid creature. Its head contains only a single eye and tentacles on its mouth. It also has a pair of bat wings on its back, long tentacles for arms and darker pink sharp nails on their toes. Its right tentacle is painted light blue for motion controller guidance reasons. Alwayslookon coach 1.png|P1 Alwayslookon coach 2.png|P2 Alwayslookon coach 3.png|P3 Alwayslookon coach 4.png|P4 Background The routine takes place on a Halloween themed stage. There is a skeleton in the center reciting the lyrics. Backup dancers will appear occasionally in the background of the stage. Clouds appear in different colors throughout the song. During one of the chorus parts, a house appears with a "WELCOME" banner in the background and several more background dancers. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for each dancer in this routine: Gold Move 1 (P1 and P3): Jump and swing your arms in a wide vertical circle twice. Gold Move 1 (P2 and P4): Move your arms in circles by your side and kick your legs out one at a time. Gold Move 2: *'P1:' Throw your arms out to the right. *'P2:' Throw your arms up. *'P3:' Bending your right knee, lean to the right and hold your right arm out parallel to your body. *'P4:' Hold your right arm up by your head and your left arm in front of your chest. Alwayslookon_gm_wgm1_1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1 and P3) Alwayslookon_gm_wgm2_1.png|Gold Move 1 (P2 and P4) Alwayslookon gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Alwayslookon_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Alwayslookon_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *The Poppin' 90s *Simple Dances *Trios and Quartets Trivia General *'' '' is the fifth song in the series to be covered by Frankie Bostello. *“Life s a piece of s**t” is replaced with “Life can hurt a bit”. **This line is left unchanged in international previews, due to the preview not playing the cover. ***This is the fourth time a preview plays an original version instead of a cover, after Only You (And You Alone), Footloose, and Le Bal Masqué. ***The previews were later reuploaded on November 5, 2019, with the cover played. *The version used in-game is based off the version heard in Spamalot. *Despite the song being from 1979 (and the cover being based on the 2004 version), the routine is featured in The Poppin 90s playlist. **This could be because the second reissue of the song was released in 1991. Classic *P3 and P4 appear in the background of Skibidi. *P2’s hair and skirt sometimes glitches, with parts changing to black and purple respectively. *In the original international previews, the pictogram bar uses its default color, the reuploaded previews have fixed the pictogram bar color. *Playing this song 3 times unlocks the Machine aliens sticker. *The Video Gallery uses the original version instead of the cover . *While technically being the same, is featured in the Trios and Quartets playlists offline, but not The more the merrier playlist online. *In the preview's thumbnail, the colors of P2 s hair are swapped. Gallery Game Files Alwayslookon cover generic.png|''Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life'' Alwayslookon cover albumcoach.png| album coach alwayslookon_cover_albumbkg.png| album background alwayslookon_banner_bkg.png| menu banner alwayslookon_map_bkg.png| map background AlwaysLookOn 1101.png|P1 s avatar AlwaysLookOn 1102.png|P2 s avatar Alwayslookon p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar AlwaysLookOn 1103.png|P3 s avatar AlwaysLookOn 1104.png|P4 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Alwayslookon jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Alwayslookon jd2020 load.png| loading screen Alwayslookon jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Alwayslookon gameplay teaser youtube.gif|Gameplay teaser Behind the Scenes Alwayslookon p4 bts.png|Behind the Scenes (P4) AlwaysLookOnTheBrightSideOfLifeBgDancerBTS.png|Behind the Scenes (Background Dancer) Others Alwayslookon thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Alwayslookon thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) AlwaysLookOn P2 HairGlitch.PNG|P2's hair glitch AlwaysLookOn P2 SkirtGlitch.PNG|P2's skirt glitch Videos Official Audio Monty Python - Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life (Official Lyric Video) Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life (Original Broadway Cast Recording "Spamalot") The Frankie Bostello Orchestra - Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life Teasers Always Look On The Bright Side of Life - Gameplay Teaser (US) Always Look On The Bright Side of Life - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Always Look on the Bright Side of Life Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation tr:Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Frankie Bostello Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Dance Crews Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Anthony Despras Category:Céline Baron Category:Constantinos Papamethodiou Category:Marianne Campos Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette